


Broken

by Qpenguin98



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, I mean he does it because reasons but yeah, Multi, NSFW, Sad John, Sadstuck, cant stay away from him, yeah? I mean he get money for a bj so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qpenguin98/pseuds/Qpenguin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ask him why he's being so goddamn gentle. He replies that he loves you, and doesn't want you any more broken than you already are. Your chest near explodes with how hard your heart just thudded. He loves you. Dave loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

The first time you fucked someone, you were half drunk at a party. The girl, you can't remember her name, dragged you upstairs to her bedroom. You don't remember hardly any of the previous events, shoved it out of your mind. But you do know she shoved her vagina in your face and made you eat her out. After, she kissed your forehead, pulled up her pants, and went back downstairs. You wiped at your mouth as you stood up, confused. Wasn't this supposed to get you going? Weren't you two supposed to _actually_  fuck? As you crawled out the window to go home, you realized she didn't care about you at all. That she had just used you to get herself off. You regretted every second of it as you walked home.

The second time, you were out on the street, trying to look pitiful enough, and succeeding, to get yourself airfare money. You needed to go see Dave, and there's no way Dad would pay. You didn't want him too. It'd just kill finances worse. Not to mention you didn't want to tell him you were going at all. You just wanted to leave. Alone.

So as you were leaning against a wall, asking for money to see your boyfriend, a man walked up. He asked you how much for a blow job, and you calculated how much seeing Dave was worth to you. You didn't exactly care about dignity at this point, seeing as you were begging for money, so you said a hundred dollars. You had a hundred saved up from last week and from your allowance, so this would've evened out your plane ticket. He laughed, said it was a deal, and led you up to a shabby looking apartment building. Your lack of a gag earned you the money quickly. It tasted disgusting and you hated it with every fiber of your being, but with the money, you could finally leave here and fly down to Dave. 

Which leads you to right now. Dave asks if you want to have sex, and you say sure. Figuring he just wants your mouth on his dick, you start sinking down, undoing his pants. Dave grabs your shoulders, pulling you back up to eye level. He shakes his head, gives you a confused look, and kisses you. It's soft. So much softer than any of your other kisses. He brushes his fingers over your face, through your hair, down your chest. Asks if you're okay with what he's doing as he kisses down your neck, rubbing his hands slowly up under your shirt. It's soft, loving, caring, completely and utterly Dave. You're just completely and utterly lost. You ask him why he's being so goddamn gentle. He replies that he loves you, and doesn't want you any more broken than you already are. Your chest near explodes with how hard your heart just thudded. He loves you. Dave loves you.

Your eyes start watering and you make this tiny, pathetic, choked off noise. He stops touching you immediately. You shake your head, choking out a no, and pull him back in a hug tighter than you thought you were capable of. And then you realize you're frightened. That you don't want to fuck him. You're afraid he'll just leave you, make you cry, hurt you. You tell him no in a small, shaky voice. That you changed your mind. You expect him to blow up, tell you that you already said yes and it's too late. Instead he loosens your grip on him and cards his fingers through your hair, shushing in your ear. He's still soft, not initiating anything he knows you don't want. Just small kisses placed on your cheeks, nose, forehead, mouth. His fingers fork through your hair, soft, undoing knots and tangles. Dave sits you both on the bed before pulling you down to lie next to him.

He tells you it's okay, that he still loves you, reassures you that your decision is good, fine, perfect, completely cool even. There's not one hint of sarcasm in his voice. His words lull you, make you quiet, tired, droopy eyed and curled up. Dave pulls a blanket up over the both of you, snuggling in closer and kissing your forehead again. You fall asleep quickly, mumbling an I love you to him as your mind goes black from exhaustion. 

**Author's Note:**

> soooo funny story  
> I didnt want dialogue  
> so it was 2 am and I had to wake up in 4 hours for school and I couldntget this out of my head so here have stuff  
> ugh  
> Im horrible john just augh cone here bby


End file.
